1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved signal helmet apparatus arranged to provide for signalling relative to an individual requiring assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various signal structure is utilized in the prior art to provide for assistance to an individual requiring help. Particularly people of limited sensory capacity, such as loss of hearing and eye sight may require assistance and are taxed as to their ability to do so. The instance invention affords an organization to provide audible and visual signalling relative to that individual.
Prior art signal structure is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,917 to Romano setting forth an illumination safety helmet, wherein light structure is utilized mounted to a top surface of a helmet structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,429 to Johnston sets forth a further example of a flashing light structure mounted to a top surface of a helmet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,007 to Branett provides for a safety helmet mounting a light adjustably mounted to a forward end of the helmet surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,536 to Stricklin, et al. is a further example of a strobe light mounted to a top surface of a helmet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,210 to Hanabusa is a further example of a light member mounted to a helmet rearwardly thereof illustrating particular securement of the light structure relative to the helmet in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved signal helmet apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.